I wanna see your real smile
by Wings0fAnAngel
Summary: A/U: Dr. Nick fic, Nick is a dentist and he finds out his beloved husband has a huge phobia of his job? Will Nick help Jeff face his biggest fear and overcome his biggest insecurity?
1. Part 1

I wanna see your real smile part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Nick woke to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. He reached over his husband and turned it off. He heard Jeff groan from beside him.

"Time to get up sleepy head." Nick said, poking Jeff in the back. Jeff just groaned again, and rolled over.

"I have today off." Jeff said sleepily.

"I'm still making you get up. I'll cook you breakfast. I still have two hours before I have to go into work." Nick said.

"French toast?" Jeff asked, sounding more awake now.

"Sure babe." Nick smiled, even if Jeff's back was to him.

Eventually the two got out of bed and were in the kitchen. Jeff sipping his coffee while Nick made French toast. While Nick was cooking he decided to bring up something he noticed the other day.

"Hey Jeff?" Nick asked.

"Hum?" Jeff replied.

"I was in the office yesterday and was thinking about how I could never get you to come in for an exam and cleaning no matter how much I tried to talk you into it..." Jeff hated where this was going. "So I looked up your files to see the last time you went to a dentist and it said 2008." Nick informed Jeff.

"Yeah.. I uh- well, I just don't really like the.. You know." Jeff stammered out.

"You can't even say the word dentist Jeff. Talk to me. Why won't you come in? I've been trying to convince you for at least 4 months now and we've been married for 8 months." Nick was now setting the French toast on a plate for Jeff and him to eat.

"I don't like talking about this type of stuff. Not today, please. I don't wanna talk about it today." Jeff pleaded.

"You say that every time I bring it up. We are talking about this." Nick said firmly.

"It's a long story you don't wanna hear Nick, it's stupid. I don't like talking about it." Jeff said, growing frustrated.

"It's not stupid if it's made you avoid the dentist for 6 years Jeff. Talk to me about this. I want to help you, and you really need to go in for a cleaning and exam. It's been way too long." Nick said.

"No!" Jeff immediately protested. "I'm not going. It's.. I- can't." Jeff trailed off.

"Jeff.. Talk to me." Nick pleaded.

"Ugh.. Nick. I'll tell you but please don't laugh or anything. Please"

"I won't, I promise." Nick said.

"It's kinda weird and hard to explain I guess. I just had a bad experience when I was little. I had a f-filling done or something and I could feel the d-drilling. It hurt and I was crying. The d- you know who yelled at me and called me a baby. It just hurt a lot and they were so mean. They made me feel horrible. After that my mom tried to make me go.. I would up until I could find ways to get out of it. It wasn't even all fear, I just felt.. really insecure about my teeth. I hated people looking at them. I don't know.. My teeth were never really straight and my family couldn't afford braces or really any other work. I just feel really insecure about them. It's stupid. I don't even like when you kiss me sometimes because your tongue runs over my teeth and I don't like it because they aren't.. Perfect." Jeff trailed off.

Nick pulled Jeff into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't know Jeff. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Jeff said.

"But it is. I mean when we were dating and I told you I was in dental school I could tell you didn't like the subject. I just know you hate anything that has to do with the dentist. You never even smile with your teeth. It's just closed lip smiles.. And when you laugh you cover your mouth. When we kiss you won't let me run my tongue over your teeth. Even when you are brushing your teeth you shut the bathroom door. I noticed but never brought it up." Nick said.

"I- I can't believe you noticed all those little things about me. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you but I was scared. I still am. I don't want you to look at them.. And I know that's were this is leading. You won't love me anymore if you see them.." Jeff said.

"How could you think that Jeff? I'll love you no matter what. I just want you to be happy and see you smile. Do you know how nice it would be to see something other than that closed lip smile. You are beautiful and I don't want your smile to hold you back." Nick said.

Jeff was smiling. A closed lip smile of course. Nick poked Jeff's cheek. "I wanna see your real smile." Nick said.

Jeff's cheeks burned red at this statement. He got tense again. He didn't want Nick to see. "I- uh. Are we done talking about this?" Jeff asked.

Nick sighed. "I made you an appointment yesterday. I want you to come in.. I know you won't like it but it'll only be me for now. It won't hurt." Nick said.

Jeff cringed at that. No way, Nick couldn't see.. Oh gosh what would Nick think? He knew he had at least one cavity or something. What if Nick didn't like him anymore?

"Please Jeff. Your teeth can't be that bad. You don't need to be embarrassed around me." Nick pressed on.

"I- I- Nick. You don't understand. I can't." Jeff cried.

"Come on Jeff. I'm making you go. We'll work through this together. I'm free until 1:30 today and it's only 7:24 I'll make it easy and comfortable. It won't hurt. Just trust me." Nick said.

"I.." Jeff trailed off. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Okay."

Nick smiled. "I'm proud of you. Okay, go brush your teeth and we'll go." Nick said.

Jeff nodded and walked towards the bathroom shakily. The French toast sitting on the table forgotten. He was scared of what might happen later that day. He went to close the door behind him but Nick's hand stopped the door from closing. Jeff got more nervous at this.

"W-what are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"I'm just going to watch you brush your teeth." Nick said.

"Nick.." Jeff started. "Just pretend I'm not here." Nick cut him off. Jeff just nodded. He mustered up all his courage to do this. He felt so stupid. He ran the water over his toothbrush and then put some toothpaste on it. Without really showing his teeth he started to brush. He took his time and went slowly. His mouth was open as little as possible while doing so and it was difficult but after about 3 minutes he was done.

"Well you did a good job of brushing. Well from what I could tell." Nick frowned.

Jeff said nothing.

"Do you floss?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded. "Do it for me okay? Then we can go." Jeff sighed. He couldn't really do so without Nick seeing his teeth.

"I.. Can you walk out or turn around. Please?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff.. Just do it." Nick pleaded. Jeff nodded again. He hated this so much.

He grabbed the floss and wrapped some around his index fingers. He started to floss. Just sliding the floss in between the spaces of his teeth. Nick made a disapproving grunt from behind Jeff. "You slide it up and down the side of each tooth." Nick corrected Jeff.

Jeff blushed again feeling embarrass. He tried to do it like Nick told him but the problem was Jeff learned things visually and wasn't good at following verbal commands. That and he was distracted and didn't really understand what Nick meant even though it was a simple command.

Nick sighed. Jeff wasn't going to like this. "No Jeff, your doing the same thing. Hold on, I'll be right back." Nick said and walked out.

Jeff was confused and scared. What was Nick doing?

Nick walked back in with a pair of gloves on and Jeff hated where this was going. Nick pulled some floss from the holder and wrapped it around his index fingers. "Nick no. You aren't doing this." Jeff protested.

"Jeff.. You need to know how to correctly floss." Nick said.

"No! No, I don't like this." Jeff cried.

"I know babe but you have to trust me." Nick said.

Jeff sighed. This was a fight he wouldn't win. "Trust me." Nick soothed. "Open up darling." Nick ordered. Jeff closed his eyes as if he could prevent further embarrassment by doing so and slowly opened his mouth.

Nick took that as his only opportunity and started to floss Jeff's teeth. He walked Jeff step by step how to correctly do it. Jeff was very uneasy about this. He hated Nick being in his mouth and this was just embarrassing. When Nick was done he threw away the gloves and the floss."See, that wasn't bad. I didn't really even have too look. Well I couldn't really see anything without my light but you did good." Jeff nodded. "Come on let's go." Nick said.

The car ride there was silent. Jeff was nibbling on his lip, something he always did when nervous. Soon they pulled up in front of Nick's office. Nobody was there except for staff. Nick parked and got out. He closed his door and walked over to Jeff's door and opened it. Nick frowned "Come on Jeffy."

Jeff slowly got out, holding Nick's hand. They walked into the building. Jeff was hit with that smell. He hated that smell. All doctor office's had it. That too clean smell violated his nose while Nick mumbled something to the receptionist and they walked back to a small examination room.

"Go sit down, I've got to get the tray." Nick kissed Jeff on the cheek and ran out. Jeff couldn't bring himself to sit down in the chair. He looked at the chair and shivered. He didn't like this. Soon Nick walked back in and sat the tray of tools on a table next to the chair.

"Jeff, it's just a chair. It won't bite." Nick said. "I won't even lean it back yet. Just sit in it please?" Nick asked.

Jeff looked down to the chair and sighed. He slowly sat down in it. Nick pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. "I'm just going to take a X-ray." Nick put a heavy apron around Jeff and handed him a piece of cardboard to him. "Put this in your mouth and bite down." Jeff did so and Nick did a few things Jeff didn't really understand but he was too scared to care.

"All done!" Nick announced. "I'll look at them after your exam but you did good." Nick smiled.

Jeff just started to chew on his bottom lip again, averting his eyes from Nick's. Nick put on a mask and glasses. He then put a paper bib around Jeff's neck. "Okay I'm just gonna clean your teeth. It won't hurt." Nick said, moving his swivel stool under Jeff's head.

He lowered the chair back, which made Jeff feel a little sick. Then turned on the light and positioned it over Jeff's mouth.

Nick grabbed a mirror and probe from the tray and held them under Jeff's lower lip. "Okay dear, I know this seems scary but you'll be okay. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's time to be brave. Open up." Nick requested.

Jeff looked into Nick's brown eyes that were now covered with glasses and gave him one last pleading look. Nick sighed. "Jeff, be brave." Nick said. Jeff closed his eyes really tight then slowly opened his mouth. Nick smiled "Great."

Nick started to gently clean Jeff's teeth. He looked them over and could understand why Jeff was embarrassed. They were pretty crowded and there was some plaque build up in the harder-to-get-to places but they really weren't that bad.

Jeff hated this more than anything. It wasn't that he didn't trust Nick, he did. He just didn't like people looking at his teeth. It was literally terrifying for him. To some it may seem silly but this was a big deal to him because he was so scared Nick would yell at him like the other dentist or think he was ugly. Everyone had their insecurities and Jeff's was his teeth, and now the man he is in love with is probably so disgusted with him.

"Jeff you're doing great." Nick comforted. Soon Nick was done with that part.

Nick retracted his tools and sat them down on the tray. "Now time for the polishing, it may tickle." Nick smiled. He tickled Jeff's neck and Jeff laughed. Jeff naturally covered his mouth when he laughed and Nick frowned. "Soon you won't have to do that anymore." Nick said. Jeff only blushed more from embarrassment.

Nick put some glasses on Jeff. "So if it splatters it won't get in your eyes." Nick explained.

"Okay, open up." Nick said, and Jeff did without hesitation. Nick picked up the polisher and turned it on and Jeff flipped out. He closed his mouth and abruptly sat up. He was crying, he was trying so hard to hold it together but now all the tears flowed freely.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Nick asked in a panic.

"No.. I- it sounded like the d-drill and I thought it would h-hurt like last time. I'm sorry." Jeff was crying and Nick pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Jeff. I'm not mad." Nick soothed. After Jeff calmed down Nick pulled away.

"You wanna try this again?" Nick asked. Jeff shook his head left to right. Nick sighed. He picked up the polisher. "Give me your finger." Nick instructed. Jeff tentatively gave Nick his finger. Nick turned it on and let Jeff feel it. Jeff flinched at the sound but eased as he realized it didn't hurt. "It's just like an electric tooth brush." Nick said and turned it off.

"It won't hurt at all. I understand the sound is scary but there is nothing to be scared of." Nick said and Jeff nodded. "Open." Nick instructed and Jeff did. The rest of the polishing went without a hitch.

"Okay Jeff you are done with this part. The only thing left is the exam. I'm going to check your teeth for any damage such as cavities or chips." Nick said.

"Nick.. I'm scared. I know I have at least one problem." Jeff stammered.

"No need to be scared. If you have a problem I'll fix it. As simple as that." Nick informed Jeff.

Jeff sighed and nodded.

"Let's get started." Nick said. Nick waited for Jeff to open his mouth but he didn't. "Babe, I know you're a little uneasy about this but you have to trust me. What's going through your mind?" Nick asked.

Jeff sighed. "This is the worst part because you have to look at them. I just hate this.." Jeff said.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand, but the faster you open your mouth the faster we can be out of here." Nick said.

"But what if you find something?" Jeff asked.

"I'll fix it but not today. You've been through enough." Nick replied.

"Okay.." Jeff mumbled.

"Okay, open up." Nick requested and Jeff hesitated a moment before doing so.

"Great job." Nick said. The first thing Nick noticed was the inside of Jeff's bottom lip was really torn up from him chewing on it. "Aw Jeff, you tore your lip up badly. Does it hurt?" Nick asked. Jeff shook his head. Nick continued the exam. Everything was okay until his explore tool got caught on a tooth and Jeff winced. Upon closer inspection he saw it was a cavity. It was pretty deep. He continued the exam and found two other small cavities.

"How bad is it?" Jeff asked sheepishly.

"Not too bad. You have 3 cavities." Nick said. Jeff winced at that. "I need to go look at your X-rays to see if you have any cavities in between the teeth and how deep the other ones are. I'm gonna give you a fluoride treatment while I look at them to strengthen your teeth." Nick said and Jeff nodded.

Nick filled a tray with fluoride and told Jeff to open and he did. Jeff made a disgusted face. "I know it taste bad." Nick laughed. Jeff crinkled his nose at Nick. "I'll be right back." Nick said. He kissed Jeff on the nose and walked out.

Jeff looked around the small exam room. This place terrified him but Nick made things a little better. He was still pretty scared to get the fillings.. He also hated Nick looking at his teeth. Part of him was overjoyed to be on the way to fixing his teeth. He had to hide his smile his whole life because he was so ashamed of his teeth, now it would soon be ending. Still.. He would have to get drilled and it was terrifying. Yeah he wanted a nice smile but a drill was still a drill and drills are meant for screws not teeth. However, his thoughts were cut short by Nick walking back in.

"How are you doing?" Nick asked. Jeff replied with a thumbs up. Nick smiled. Jeff raised his eyebrows silently asking if Nick found any other problems in the X-ray. Nick sighed. "Well I found another cavity in between two back teeth. Also one of the three cavities I found earlier are pretty deep, but won't need a root canal. If you would have waited any longer it would have needed one. The others aren't too severe." Nick said. Before Nick could continue his timer went off.

"That means the fluoride treatment is done." Nick said. He put on a pair of gloves and a mask. "Okay open." Nick instructed and Jeff did. He took out the tray. From there he just sprayed off the remaining fluoride and sat Jeff's chair up.

"Well you're all done for today." Nick said. Nick took off Jeff's bib and threw it away along with his gloves and mask.

"What time is it?" Jeff asked. Nick pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"9:12" Nick replied.

They got in Nick's car and left the office. On the car ride back Jeff asked a question.

"So where do we go from here?" Jeff asked.

Nick sighed. "Well I'll give you the fillings Wednesday. From there I'm going to send you to one of my good friends Blaine Anderson and we'll see about fixing the placement of your teeth." Nick replied.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Well, braces or something alone the lines of that. I'm not sure, I'm not an orthodontist. You may be able to get Invisaline." Nick went on.

Jeff sat in the passengers seat smiling. Nick laughed. "What is it?" Nick asked.

"I'm just really excited. I mean I'm sort of terrified but I'm really happy too. I'm on my way to having a smile I can be proud of." Jeff said.

"I'm glad you are excited. It will be a long road but you'll have your perfect smile." Nick said. In reply Jeff flashed Nick a smile actually showing his teeth. It wasn't perfect but Nick was overall thrilled to see Jeff smiling.

Nick smiled. "Now that's a real smile."

A/N: So I thought about writing this a while back and just got around to doing so. I guess I kinda like putting fictional characters in my place? I mean it's a long story but I sort of put Jeff in my place. Anyway, nobody wants to hear about that. I got the idea for this story while reading 'It Is Going To Be Okay Jeff' a one shot series by Nickduvallover. If you haven't read it go check it out, it's amazing! So do you guys want me to continue this? If so is there anything you would like to see in upcoming chapters? Please review, even if you don't have an account you can drop one by to let me know what you think :)


	2. Part 2

**I wanna see your real smile part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did the warblers would show up in New York and be like "Hey!" also there would be more Niff so yeah.**

* * *

Tuesday night Nick and Jeff were sitting at the table. Nick made lasagna and was eating. He looked over at Jeff who was pushing his lasagna around with his fork. Nick frowned.

"You don't like it?" Nick asked.

"No it's great, you know I love your cooking. I just don't feel good." Jeff said.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"Yeah.." Jeff mumbled. "I feel nauseous."

"Just try to eat something, but if you can't it's okay." Nick said.

Jeff ate about a quarter of his dinner but eventually gave up. "Nicky I really don't feel good."

"It's okay. I'll clean up and you can just go get ready for bed. I'll be in there in a few." Nick said.

"Okay." Jeff said.

Jeff showered before dinner, so all he had to do was his personal hygiene stuff and then he was laying down in his and Nick's shared bed waiting for his husband.

Nick walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Jeff. He wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"I'll live." Jeff mumbled.

"Talk to me." Nick said holding Jeff closer.

"I'm just nervous.. Okay really nervous. Last time it hurt so bad and the.." He paused, he didn't like saying the word dentist. "..you know who people didn't stop and they just called me a baby. If this was any other time I would be thinking of a way to get out of it." Jeff trailed off.

"You don't have to think of a way to get out of it because there really is nothing to be scared of. You will be completely numb, you won't be able to feel a thing. The worst part will be the noise and you can just listen to music if you want. How did you used to get out of going?" Nick asked, suddenly curious.

Jeff softly chuckled. "Once I locked myself in the bathroom. Another time I made myself throw up so my mom thought I was sick. It was horrible, I would do anything to get out of going. My mom eventually just gave up." Jeff said.

Nick laughed. "You locked yourself in the bathroom? Oh my gosh what did they do?" Nick asked.

"They sent me to a specialist or something I don't even remember I was like eight." Jeff said.

"Wow, oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Did your mom get mad?" Nick asked.

"Yeah she got pretty pissed off but she got over it." Jeff laughed.

"I wish I could go back in time somehow and make sure that never happened. " Nick asked.

"You can, just ask the doctor to borrow his TARDIS." Jeff said.

Nick chuckled. "Trust me if I had access to the TARDIS we wouldn't be here, we would be on mars or something." Nick mused.

"That would be so awesome." Jeff mumbled.

"Go to sleep you goof. Your appointment is at 8:30 so I'll just drive you there. I love you." Nick said.

"I love you too, even if you are going to put a drill in my mouth tomorrow." Jeff said. Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

Jeff had a rather restless night. He kept having nightmares and waking up in a cold sweat. He probably got 4 hours of sleep in total.

"Get up sleepy head." Nick said.

Jeff rolled over. He looked at Nick who was standing by the bed with only a pair of sweat pants on .

"I don't feel good." Jeff said.

Nick looked at Jeff, he had dark circles under his eyes and Nick frowned. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Nick asked.

"Hardly." Jeff mumbled.

"You still need to come to your appointment. Do you want breakfast?" Nick asked.

"No, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Jeff said.

"It's just nerves. I promise you'll be fine." Nick soothed.

A little while later they were in the car driving towards the office. Well Nick was driving, Jeff was sitting in the passenger seat nibbling on his bottom lip looking out the window.

Soon they pulled up to the office. Jeff noticed and shifted in his seat. Nick frowned, he wasn't looking forward to what was to come, he knew Jeff would most likely be difficult. He hated to see Jeff distressed but it had to be done. He turned off the car and got out. Much to his surprise Jeff willingly got out of the car without Nick having to force him.

"I'm shocked, I didn't have to physically drag you out of the car." Nick said. Jeff just shot Nick a bitch glare and Nick threw his hands up in defense.

Nick walked in the office and greeted the receptionist. The two walked back to a room and Jeff lingered outside of the door. Nick who had already walked in expecting Jeff to follow him rolled his eyes. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Nick tried to grab Jeff's hand but he pulled it away.

"No, I changed my mine. I don't wanna do this!" Jeff yelled. Nick grabbed Jeff's wrist before he could run out.

"Jeffy I know your scared, but it'll be fine. You just need to calm down." Nick said.

"No you don't know! You don't understand how terrifying this is for me! I can hear my own heart beating, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. Nick everything is blurry I think I'm gonna pass out I'm scared." Jeff panicked.

"Hey, hey. Jeff I need you to take a deep breath in through your mouth and let it out through your nose. You are having an anxiety attack. You are not going to die I promise." Nick soothed.

Nick walked Jeff over to a chair in the corner of the room and helped him sit down. Jeff was hyperventilating. Why was it so hard to breath?

"Jeff look at me. Okay I need you to poke your nose three times." Jeff did, wondering what this had to do with anything. "Okay now pat your thighs 5 times." Nick instructed and Jeff did.

Eventually Jeff calmed down and was breathing some-what normally again. "You okay now?" Nick asked.

"I think so.. That was weird. I actually felt like I was gonna die. It was like a million thoughts went through my mind I saw myself being rushed to the ER and you were crying. Oh my gosh Nick that was scary." Jeff said.

"I know babe, that was an anxiety attack." Nick said.

"What did poking my own nose and patting my thighs have to do with anything?" Jeff asked.

Nick laughed. "Simple, it just distracted you. It worked didn't it? It was basically distracting your brain from freaking out." Nick said.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Jeff asked.

"Experience." Nick said, he then took Jeff's hand and brought him over to the chair. Jeff slowly sat down.

Jeff just sat there while Nick washed his hands, put on gloves, and then a mask. The tray of tools was already on the small table next to the chair.

"Hey Nick, can I ask you something?" Jeff asked.

"Of course." Nick said.

"Have you ever had a cavity?" Jeff asked.

Nick laughed. "Where did that question come from? Um.. No, I never have. I've always been a little O.C.D about brushing and flossing. Even when I was a kid." Nick said.

"Oh." Jeff said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Nick frowned, he saw the embarrassment on Jeff's face. "But I went in for cleanings and exams every six months." Nick said.

Jeff nodded. Nick put a bib around Jeff's neck. Then he reclined the chair and positioned the light over Jeff's mouth. He then picked up his mirror and explorer tool. "Okay let me take a look real quick."

Jeff opened his mouth and Nick took a look to make sure there were no other problems. He saw the same two cavities on the bottom left and knew there was a cavity in between the teeth on the same side, one of which was the pretty deep one. Then on the top on the opposite was a small one. He then retracted his tools. How did Jeff manage to get 3 cavities in the same area?

"How many shots do I have to get?" Jeff asked.

"Only two, somehow you managed to get 3 in the same area." Nick said. "Okay, I'm going to put some numbing gel on the area around the tooth so you won't feel the injection." Nick informed Jeff.

Nick then put some of the numbing gel on a Q-tip type thing. "Okay open." Nick instructed and Jeff did.

At first Jeff winced at the pressure but eased a moment later. Soon that part was over and Jeff couldn't feel that area, he licked where the gel went and it numbed the tip of his tongue, naturally.

"Can you feel the area?" Nick asked.

"No, I also can't feel the tip of my tongue." Jeff said.

"Naturally you would lick it." Nick laughed.

"Okay now I'm going to give you the injections, you may feel a little pinch but nothing major." Nick said and Jeff nodded.

Nick picked up the needle, keeping it out of Jeff's peripheral vision so he didn't trigger another anxiety attack.

Jeff opened his mouth tentatively. He then felt Nick's fingers feel around and then a small prick, it actually didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Nick repeated this one other time on the opposite side of Jeff's mouth.

"Your done with that part." Nick said sitting Jeff's chair up and turning off the light. "I'll just wait about ten minutes for the novocaine to take full effect and we'll get started." Nick said.

Jeff just sat there touching his face. Typical Jeff. "Nick I can't feel my face." Jeff mumbled.

"Generally that's what novocaine does." Nick said sarcastically, but you could see the smile in his eyes.

"This is so weird." Jeff said poking his cheek. Nick just laughed. This went on for a few more minutes before Nick was ready to start.

"Okay Jeff, it's time to start." Nick said and Jeff suddenly didn't feel calm anymore, he actually felt rather sick. The reality of the situation finally hit him. He was going to have a drill in his mouth, how could Nick expect him to be okay with that?

Nick reclined his chair and moved his swivel stool to where it was under Jeff's head. He then positioned the light over Jeff's mouth.

"Okay I'm not going to remove the decay yet, let me check if you are feeling the whole effects of the novocaine." Nick said. He picked up his mirror and explorer tool. "Okay, open." Jeff did. Nick tapped on one of the cavity teeth.

"Do you feel that?" Nick asked. Jeff shook his head. Nick repeated these steps a few more times to make sure Jeff would feel no pain.

"Okay, you are completely numb. You won't feel any pain. Let's get started. I'm just going to remove the decay." Nick said. Jeff knew what that meant. The drill. Nick didn't say it but Jeff knew. Jeff then made a decision, he wouldn't let Nick do this. He knew it would hurt and he didn't want it to. Something would go wrong, it always did.

Jeff sat up, he had to get out of there. "Jeff what's wrong?" Nick said. He didn't want to push Jeff back down because he wanted to make sure Jeff knew he still had control over the situation but if he got out of that room it would be hard to get him back.

"I have to get out of here. I won't let you do this Nick. Something will go wrong! It always does." Jeff said trying not to cry. He was about to put his feet on the ground but Nick pushed him back.

"Jeff I'm sorry but you aren't getting out of this." Jeff said.

"Please Nick I don't want to do this." Jeff said. By now he was crying.

Nick pinned down Jeff's legs so he wouldn't leave. Jeff was still crying and Nick was pretty sure his heart actually hurt seeing his husband like this. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed the laughing gas and put it over Jeff's nose. At first Jeff fought against Nick but soon he was really calm.

Jeff really didn't understand why he was so scared anymore. He actually felt pretty calm. Now he was just really tired. He didn't remember much from there. He remembered a blue light and the sound of a drill and Nick saying he was doing great but he surely wasn't scared anymore.

* * *

Jeff woke up in his and Nick's shared bed. How did he get there? The last thing he remembered was Nick pinning him down and some weird smelling gas. He got up and walked into the living room where Nick was watching Doctor Who. He sat down on the sofa. Nick paused the tv.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"I kinda feel like I got hit by a bus. My head hurts and my face feels kinda weird." Jeff said.

"That's normal." Nick said. "Come over here and we can watch Doctor Who and cuddle." Nick said gesturing to the sofa and Jeff did.

"Wait. Why aren't you at work?" Jeff asked.

"I took the rest of the day off so I could look after you." Nick said.

Jeff smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nick said.

"So what's next?" Jeff asked.

"Well tomorrow I took off so I can go with you to your appointment with Blaine." Nick informed Jeff.

"Oh goodie. More people screwing around in my mouth." Jeff said, his voice muffled because his head was buried in Nick's arm.

"Hey, look at it this way. Now you're on your way to having a perfect smile." Nick said rubbing circles on Jeff's back.

"No more talking, let's just cuddle." Jeff mumbled.

"I'm perfectly fine with that."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for the wait. I've been so busy but I finally got to the point where I just wanted to post this. I'm not as happy with this one as I was last chapter. Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews! I'll be posting another chapter, I'm not sure if I'll do an epilogue or not. I'm not good with deadlines so I'm not sure when I'll have it up. Leave me a review? Like it? Hate it? Are you mad I took so long to update? Do you think Riker Lynch and Curt Mega are adorable? **


	3. Part 3

**I wanna see your real smile part 3**

**Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned Glee I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it so..**

* * *

"Jeffery Anthony Sterling-Duval if you don't get out of this car right now I'm dragging you in there." Nick said to Jeff who was latched onto the steering wheel of the car. Right now the two were parked outside of Blaine's office. You could say Jeff was a little nervous about the whole ordeal.

"No, take me home. I'm not going in there." Jeff cried, he knew he was being a little dramatic, and probably acting like a giant 5 year old but he didn't want to go in there. Having Nick in his mouth was one thing but another person he had never even met before was another. To put it in simple words he was not cool with this.

"Jeff you aren't going home. Yesterday you were excited about this, you are just scared. Come on, you'll be fine. I promise you will be fine." Nick said, putting emphasis on the word promise.

Jeff sighed. He wouldn't win here. Either way he would get in there, and it was either be dragged in by Nick or go willingly. Jeff slowly got out of the car and Nick smiled. "We're off then!"

Jeff slowly followed Nick into the large building. Nick signed him in and such, it was strange actually having to wait. Which didn't really help with Jeff's unease with the whole situation.

They sat down and Nick looked over to Jeff who was nibbling on his bottom lip, like he always did when he was nervous. Jeff would look up every time the door would open and a assistant would poke their head out. Followed by a name. He dreaded when his name was to be called, he really didn't want to do this anymore.

Nick noticed Jeff's head snap up every time the door opened. He hated that Jeff was so scared, but there was nothing he could do about it except help him through it.

The door opened again. "Jeffery Sterling-Duval?" A assistant called out to the room.

Jeff flinched at his name, but Nick took his hand and guided him to the assistant. He smiled. "Hey Nick, how's it been?"

"I almost didn't recognize you! Hi Thad, I've been good. How's the wife?" Nick asked, smiling at Thad.

"Oh great, she is 7 weeks pregnant." Thad said.

"Oh that's lovely, Congratulations!" Nick added.

Thad nodded with a smile. "Okay, well first I'm just going to take some quick X-rays." Thad said, directed towards Jeff.

Jeff nodded. They walked to a room located toward the back of the office.

"Okay Jeff if I can just have you step right here." Thad asked, gesturing toward the big X-ray machine. He then put a radiation apron on Jeff.

"Okay put your chin here.. Good. Okay now bite down on this.. Great! Okay now I'm just going to take the X-ray. Keep your tongue on the roof of your mouth please." Thad commented to Jeff.

Thad took the X-ray, and 15 seconds later Jeff was done.

"Okay step straight back out of the X-ray machine.. Good." Thad praised.

Jeff walked back over to Nick and held his hand, trying to find a source of comfort in the situation he had such little control over. Overall the entire situation was overwhelming and he just wanted it to be done with.

Nick gladly took Jeff's hand, he held it tightly. Trying to comfort him, even if they were only holding hands; the simple little gesture said all that needed to be said.

Thad led them around a corner to a blank wall. At first Jeff was confused, but remembered what happened on the YouTube videos he watched; because of course Jeff would watch videos to know what to expect and or get himself worked up, but that's not the point.

Thad took a digital camera out of a cabinet near by.

"Okay Jeff, now I'm just going to take a few pictures. It won't take long." Thad explained.

Nick felt Jeff go tense next to him. Nick held back a sigh, he knew what this was about.

"It's fine baby, don't worry okay? These people are trained to fix the alinement of people's teeth. You don't need to be embarrassed. It's their job." Nick said in a low voice.

Jeff just nervously nodded.

"Okay just stand against that wall for me." Thad insisted.

Jeff did as told. He still didn't feel any more comfortable with the situation.

"Okay just relax your face for me." Thad said, and Jeff did. He saw a flash. "Okay now can I have you do a normal smile for me?" Thad requested and Jeff did.. sort of.

Jeff did his normal closed lip smile and Nick sighed from beside Thad.

"Baby, he means with teeth." Nick said gently.

Jeff shifted uncomfortably, he knew that but that didn't mean he liked it. He then slowly smiled, showing just a little bit of his teeth.

"Just a little bit bigger, please." Thad pressed.

Jeff smiled a little bigger, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. His insecurities getting the better of him. He saw a flash and it was done. He walked back over to Nick, holding his hand.

"You're beautiful when you smile, I love you." Nick whispered in Jeff's ear and Jeff blushed. He whispered a quick 'I love you too'.

"Okay, we are all done with this part. If you'll just follow me." Thad said, gesturing for the two men to follow him.

They walked to a small room. The room had a reclining chair, a tray of tools, and computer, and a big screen along with countless other things. Jeff started to fidget uncomfortably.. 'Are my teeth going to be on that big screen?' Jeff thought to himself. He already hated this and he hadn't even sat down yet.

Nick frowned once again at his husband. He wished he knew what was going through Jeff's mind. It looked like he was getting himself all worked up. Nick knew that face.. Jeff was on the verge of an anxiety attack. Thad gestured for them to come in the room but Jeff just hurriedly shook his head and backed out of the room. Nick inwardly swore as he went after Jeff.

Jeff rounded a corner, then another, then another. He had no idea where he was going but he just needed to get out of the room. He put his back up against a wall and slid down it. He put his head in his hands, messing up his blond fringe. He heard someone sit down next to him and looked over. It was Nick..

"Baby.. What's wrong?" Nick asked.

Jeff just shook his head, Nick couldn't see his face but Jeff was probably crying.

"Talk to me baby, please." Nick pressed on.

Jeff sighed. He lifted his face from his hands. His eyes rimmed red from crying.

"I'm scared.. I'm so scared. This whole situation is terrifying. I don't want to do this anymore.. Please take me home Nicky, I'm so scared." Jeff said, trying not to cry.

"Jeff, please try to calm down. Getting yourself all worked up isn't doing anything but make things worse. You really have nothing to worry about. None of what will be done today is going to hurt. All that is being done is finding out what treatment is going to be used. You know you don't want to go home, baby. You are just scared, and that's fine. You just need to calm down and know you're okay." Nick said, trying desperately to get Jeff to calm down, but it didn't seem to work judging by Jeff's still uneven breathing.

"You know we can't sit here forever. You will have to go in that room eventually." Nick pointed out.

"I know.. I just need a minute. I feel like I'm going to be sick.. I can't stand this smell." Jeff sniffled.

"You won't be sick, you are just nervous." Nick assured Jeff.

A soft knock on the wall cut them off. Blaine popped his head around the corner.

"Well hello, my name is Dr. Anderson, but you can call me Blaine." Blaine introduced himself.

Jeff knew who that was, he whimpered quietly. He just wanted to disappear into the floor at this point.

Nick stood up. "Hello Blaine, how have you been?" Nick questioned.

"Oh good, how about you?" Blaine asked.

"Oh I've been great, I actually just married the love of my life about eight months ago." Nick said smiling at Jeff, and Jeff blushed from his spot on the floor.

Blaine smiled at the two. He thought they were adorable together.

"Well I couldn't help but overhear part of that conversation. I just came to see if there was anything I could do to help." Blaine went on.

Nick looked down at Jeff who was still sitting on the floor before looking back over to Blaine. "I honestly don't know if you can help. I mean getting him off the floor would be an accomplishment." Nick trailed off.

Blaine softly chuckled. "Well Jeff, I can see you are a bit nervous. Do you think you could just come to a private exam room with me? Nick could come, and I won't even do anything. I won't even look at your teeth yet. We are just going to talk. Do you think you could do that?" Blaine asked.

Jeff looked up at Nick who just gave him an encouraging smile. Jeff then slowly nodded. Nick helped him off the floor, and the three walked back to a private exam room.

Once in there Jeff became tense. It looked just like the other exam room but there was a small sofa to the side.

"Could you and Nick just sit on the sofa so we could talk?" Blaine asked. Jeff nodded. The two men sat on the sofa while Blaine sat on a swivel stool.

"Okay Jeff. I just want this to be really easy for you. Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you? All that is left to do is a few more pictures, molds, and a visual exam. Does any of that scare you?" Blaine questioned.

Jeff just shrugged, and Nick sighed. "Baby, you need to speak or Blaine can't help you." Nick voiced.

Jeff held Nick's hand a little tighter. He didn't like talking about this type of stuff but he knew he had no choice in the matter.

"I mean I guess it scares me a little bit but not as much as it makes me feel uncomfortable. I am just really self conscious about my teeth. I've been embarrassed of my teeth for so long and it's hard to be comfortable with anyone looking at them." Jeff said in a low voice.

Blaine nodded. "You know what you are feeling is very common, It's completely normal. You just have to understand that when I look at your teeth I'm not thinking 'ew they don't look right' I'm thinking of how I can fix the problem. My job is to fix the placement and alinement of teeth, I'm not judging you in any way. You are my patient and I want to help, you have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of." Blaine explained.

Jeff nodded, that visibly eased his worries.

"Do you have any questions at all?" Blaine asked.

Jeff nodded. "Will any of this hurt?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's completely painless. The molds might make you feel a little bit sick depending on how strong your gag reflex is but besides that not at all." Blaine went on.

Jeff nodded. Now he understood and it didn't seem so scary.

"So do you think you are ready to finish up?" Blaine asked.

Jeff nodded.

"Okay, if you could just sit down in the reclining chair for me. I'm just going to take some pictures." Blaine explained. Jeff sat down and Blaine proceeded to put on gloves. Usually this would be a job Thad would do but Blaine didn't mind, he just wanted Jeff to be comfortable.

Jeff sat down in the reclining chair, it was still sitting up which made him feel a little more at ease. Nick pulled up a chair as well so he could be next to Jeff. Blaine put a tray next to the chair as well as grab a camera. Blaine picked up two medal rod type things from the tray.

"Okay Jeff, these will just pull back your cheeks so I can get pictures of your teeth. It won't hurt at all." Blaine explained.

Nick could feel Jeff grow tense from beside him. He gave Jeff's hand a reassuring squeeze. Jeff gave him a soft smile.

Blaine requested that Jeff open his mouth and Jeff hesitantly complied. Jeff held the metal rod things in place. He felt very exposed, but just tried to stay calm and not overthink anything.

Blaine had Jeff do several different positions with his mouth (clinched jaw, open mouth, ect.) as he took pictures with a digital camera and soon Jeff was able to take the cheek retractors out of his mouth.

Next was the molds, Jeff was a little uneasy about this because he had a strong gag reflex but tried to stay calm.

"Okay Jeff, just open your mouth really big and I'll just take a mold of the bottom." Blaine said as he held the tray right under Jeff's bottom lip. Jeff opened his mouth. "Try to keep your tongue out of the way, just hold it to the roof of your mouth." Blaine informed Jeff.

A few moments later the mold was dry and it was time for the top mold which Jeff was a little more hesitant about. Blaine put the top mold in and Jeff had to hold back a gag. It made him feel really sick but it took all of his self control to not be sick. That seemed like the few longest moments of his life but eventually it was over.

"Okay open." Blaine requested, he took the mold out and Jeff sighed in relief, it was almost over.

"Okay Jeff, I'm just going to do a quick visual exam. I already have a good idea of what course of action I'm going to suggest you take to straighten out your teeth but I just want to be sure." Blaine explained and Jeff became a little more uneasy. Nick noticed and grabbed Jeff's hand as Blaine leaned the chair back.

Jeff gripped Nick's hand tight as Blaine adjusted the light over Jeff's mouth. A soft whimper escaped Jeff's lips as Blane held some tools under his lower lip. Blaine already had gloves and a mask on so now it was time for Jeff to open his mouth. When Blaine asked Jeff to open he just shook his head and kept his mouth clenched shut.

Nick sighed. "Baby please don't work yourself up again, you're doing so well. Please don't be scared, you can trust Blaine. I'm right here baby just please don't work yourself up." Nick coaxed trying to make sure Jeff didn't have another anxiety attack.

Nick could see the terrified look in Jeff's eyes, yet Jeff opened his mouth. Blaine of course praised Jeff and told him great job and such but Jeff didn't care about that. Hot tears slowly poured down his face.

"Sh.. No no no, you're okay. Don't cry baby, please don't cry. You're okay, I'm here." Nick soothed wiping a fallen tear from Jeff's eye.

Jeff eventually stopped crying, and the crying turned into soft whimpers. Blaine was done after a little while and retracted his tools. He chose to not bring up Jeff's little crying incident, it had been handled by Nick.

* * *

**To be continued..**

**A/N: I just really wanted to post something, sorry for the wait. I'll be writing more but wanted to get something up. Next chapter will find out what will happen to Jeff and more Niffness! Sorry if anything isn't correct. If there are any errors please let me know. Please review! :D**


End file.
